


Elle, elle, elle

by marsella_1004



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Это всё она.
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 1





	Elle, elle, elle

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2018:

_Это всё она._

Непроницаемые чёрные глаза, обрамлённые бархатными ресницами, — темнее ночи, сильнее ветра, глубже океана, опаснее огня. Осторожно, можно пораниться, обжечься, утонуть. Но противостоять её чарам неподвластно никому, даже времени. 

Шелковистые волосы цвета воронова крыла, длинные и переливающиеся на солнце, создающие неземное, почти волшебное свечение, — зарыться бы в них, спрятаться, целуя каждую прядку и вдыхая аромат любимого шампуня, сохранить в памяти столь прекрасное мгновение. 

Мягкие алые губы, такие податливые и чувственные, что невольно засматриваешься на них, когда она пьёт сок, потягивая напиток из трубочки, или приникает ими к чужой щеке, даря прощальный поцелуй. Начинаешь завидовать тому, кому предназначается это мимолётное прикосновение. 

Бледные руки с изящными, длинными пальцами, на которых по несколько колец, — пленительное и изысканное зрелище, своего рода искусство; когда они прижимают к себе, поглаживая по спине или плечам, хочется сидеть так вечно, неподвижно, чтобы лишь эти ласковые руки дарили нежность и заботу. Остаться бы в них навсегда, запутаться, как рыбки в сетях, потеряться, как в лабиринте, чтобы не нашли, не отобрали самое дорогое и сокровенное на этой земле.

Длинные ноги в узких шортах, белые-белые, сахарные и сияющие, словно звёзды, мириады маленьких точек в небе, в ночи мерцающих и освещающих путь. Подарить бы им целый мир, весь земной шар сложить к стопам, — но я итак у её ног, с тех самых пор, как впервые увидела и поняла, что пропала безвозвратно, утратила ту единственную ниточку, что связывала меня с реальностью.

И имя ей — Е Шу Хуа.

Моя боль, моё светило, моя слабость.

И моя любовь.

_Это всё она._

Тёплые вечера под одним пледом под диалоги главных героев фильмов; прогулки по паркам и неизведанным местечкам, которые позже становятся самыми родными; совместные утра на кухне за приготовлением вкуснейших тостов и блинчиков, щедро заправленных вареньем и растопленным шоколадом, сладких и лакомых (но не слаще её губ и шеи); безлунные ночи, долгие и безмолвные, согреваемые лишь теплом любимого тела, кольцом трепетных рук и стройных ног, облачённых в забавные пижамные шорты с мультяшками; солнечные дни в центре города и на позабытых улочках, где подают великолепный кофе и булочки с кунжутом; крепкие объятия и поцелуи между стеллажей в книжном, пока никто не видит (кажется, тот консультант всё же что-то замечает); розовые щёки и смущённые улыбки в ответ на робкие прикосновения к рёбрам и впалому животу; жаркий шёпот в уши и одно дыхание на двоих, растворяющееся в душном воздухе комнаты. 

_Это всё — тоже она._

И больше ничего мне не нужно.


End file.
